Over the past decade lighted tool holders for conventional hand-held tools have found increasing popularity. In addition to providing greater effective length for the tool, they illuminate the work area for working in less than adequately lighted areas, and they provide additional torque for turning the tool. These lighted tool holders have found popularity for supporting torque tools such as screwdrivers and also for supporting non-torque tools such as casting, spinning, fly and still fishing rods, being particularly useful for night fishing.
These prior lighted tool holders have conventionally included one or more bulbs mounted in an offset position within an enlarged head in a hollow tool holder body. A tool receiving adapter is mounted centrally between the bulbs and is rigidly fixed in the hollow body. One or more batteries are also conventionally mounted within the hollow body beneath the tool adapter and they provide a source of power for the light bulbs either with an external thumb latch switch on the side of the body or a rotary threaded switch on the end of the tool body that shifts the batteries axially to effect bulb energization.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved releasable tool lighted holder of the type described generally above.